<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Lieu Of by bklynleo77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622758">In Lieu Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77'>bklynleo77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Related, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 1, Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 2, F/M, Language, Loss, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scenes from events that occurred in Season 1 and Season 2 between CJ and Danny highlighting their private relationship with one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Lieu Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU with Canon References. All Direct Quotes are in apostrophes and Italics.</p><p>Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.</p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer:</p><p>I do not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkin's evil genius of a mind.</p><p>Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.</p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>
  <em>'You can come back to my place and do the Jackal me...'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Go Home.’</em>
</p><p>Later that night</p><p>"I should really go home. Are you insane suggesting something like that at work?"</p><p>"CJ it was almost 2 in the morning no one was in the bullpens."</p><p>"Still Danny... We agreed to be discreet. Propositioning me at work is not my idea of-"</p><p>"Neither is standing in my hall at 2:30 in the morning chastising me. Get in here!"</p><p>"I shouldn't now-", she says smiling coyly.</p><p>"CJ, If you don't get in here right now and start removing some clothes,"</p><p>She walked in the door, kicked it closed, and locked it removing her brown, wool coat. Underneath she only had on a black lace bra and panty set.</p><p>"Is this what you had in mind?"</p><p>"Oh definitely. Let's go to bed!", he gently grabbed her arm pulling her toward the bedroom. She resisted.</p><p>"I thought you wanted me to do the Jackal?", she flirted.</p><p>"Another night, it's late and now I am more interested in seeing what's underneath that bra and panties."</p><p>"Only seeing?", she smirked still toying  with him.</p><p>"Claudia Jean!" She laughed. "Get over here!" She moved into his arms kissing him as he ran his hands all over her body.</p><p>"I hate that I can't touch you at work", she continued to kiss him.</p><p>"I hate knowing that you wear things like this under your work clothes", he said unhooking her bra, "let's go in the bedroom. We only have five hours until you have to be back at work and I want to thoroughly enjoy you tonight."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Three months ago...</p><p>
  <em>'There won't be any more kissing'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Well I'm sorry to hear that'</em>
</p><p>"I made a decision about us", Danny announced walking into her office closing the door.</p><p>"Really, cause I already made that decision so..."</p><p>"Well your decision doesn't work for me."</p><p>"Okay", CJ sat back in her chair humoring him. "Please enlighten me, what did you decide?"</p><p>"That we are going to go on a date Saturday night and we are going to have a great time. You will see everything that you are missing out on by continually turning me down and the night is going to end at either my apartment or yours. That part is undecided. I'll leave that up to spontaneity."</p><p>"So you are very sure of yourself and insane. But nice try there Danny."</p><p>"CJ stop. Stop playing this game!"</p><p>"It's not a game Danny!", she stood up from her desk. "This is my life! You are a member of the press corp and I am the Press Secretary! There is no us!"</p><p>"Only because you won't let it. But I know you want me CJ! You practically fell over after I kissed you! And all last week the grabs and kisses! What was that? Then you just tell me that we aren't going to kiss anymore, what about what l want? Maybe l want to kiss you! Everyday, every chance I can get." He moved closer to her his face inches from hers, "And just maybe I want to take you out and show you the time of your life then go back home and make sweet, sweaty, sticky, loud, lurid, passionate love to you."</p><p>The heat that radiated between them was intoxicating. The pull was magnetic. She felt it everytime, being this close to Danny. He undid her like this. She moved to reach for his lips but pulled back he didn't move. He stood there mentally begging for her to make the first move. She had to her self-imposed rules and pushed them apart, she had to be the one to break them. She couldn't resist. Grabbing his lips she moaned into his mouth as he took control of the kiss. She loved when he did that. When they separated, a satisfied Danny, told her to be ready by 9 and to pack an over night bag.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>The alarm went off at 5:30a, groaning CJ slammed her hand on the clock to stop out from buzzing. She turned over to see the nude form of Danny laying next to her. Grinning she remembered how earlier that morning Danny took her. They barely made it to the bedroom where he had her pinned against the wall with one leg flung over his shoulder as she braced herself on his shoulders praying that she wouldn't fall over while climaxing. </p><p>Three months in and she was happy. They were happy. After the first month Danny insisted that she leave a spare outfit and some toiletries there because he was tired of her running out the door to go back to her apartment at five in the morning to shower and change. </p><p>Two months in, she had about three outfits, a night gown, and her second favorite perfume.</p><p>Now at three months, she has seven suits, toothbrush, her favorite shampoo and conditioner, a razor, her satin bathrobe, a spare key and her own drawer.</p><p>Danny opened his eyes to see CJ staring at him.</p><p>"Good Morning", she said with a weak smile desperately wishing she could go back to sleep.</p><p>"Morning, move in with me."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"And to think", He yawned, "I had a whole speech planned."</p><p>"Well seeing how most of me stuff is here already", She shrugged her shoulders. "I minus well. I'm keeping my place for appearances but I'll be here at night."</p><p>"Thank you", he kissed her softly on the lips then lightly smacked her rump. "Now go get in the shower before I'm tempted to ravish you again."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>
  <em>'Steve have you heard anything about a piece of paper going around?'</em>
</p><p>"You had the paper! Why didn't you say anything! You made me look like a fool! An amateur!"</p><p>"It's not my job to tell you CJ!"</p><p>"So what? You fuck me at night but you lie to my face during the day!"</p><p>"Don't say that! It's not true. That's work. We don't talk about work at home! That's your rule remember?"</p><p>"Not for something like this!"</p><p>"Oh so there are exceptions now! That's bull and you know it! You know what else is bull you calling Jack back knowing damn well that I'm the Senior Correspondent! It should have been me!"</p><p>CJ scuffed as she walked to the front door, "This I knew this would happen! That why i didn't want to start anything!"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" He watched as she grabbed her coat and bag moving to the door.</p><p>"I'll come by and get my stuff tomorrow during lunch while you are working."</p><p>"What! What are you talking about? You are breaking up with me? Because of the paper!?"</p><p>"How did you think this was going to work out Danny? I can't trust you!"</p><p>"Thats a crock of shit and you know it! I was doing my job!"</p><p>CJ opened the door.</p><p>"Don't leave CJ! Don't walk out on this!"</p><p>She left without looking back because she couldn't.</p><p><br/>----~*~----</p><p>
  <em>'CJ- Danny too he was just doing his job.'</em>
</p><p>"You okay?", Toby asked after staff one morning.</p><p>"Huh? Yeah Toby. Why?"</p><p>"You've just been kinda-"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Come talk to me if you need too."</p><p>"I'm fine Toby."</p><p>"We'll bounce back we always do."</p><p>"I know, I'm fine."</p><p>As he left she sank down in her chair. She wasn't fine in fact she was late, two weeks late to be exact. And if that pregnancy test she took that morning was right she was definitely not fine.</p><p>"Carol!"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Make me an appointment with my doctor please? OB."</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yes thanks. Whenever she has an opening."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>
  <em>'I have a tip'</em>
</p><p>"Come over tonight. I miss you."</p><p>"Okay. I have to talk to you about something too."</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, I have to go Danny."</p><p>"No come here", he pulled her into an empty room. Once he made sure they were alone he kissed her. At first she fought it then she relented as she always did. Danny's kisses had that control over her. She loved it and hated it.</p><p>"I said l missed you", he told her when they pulled apart as his hands freely roamed her body settling on her waist.</p><p>"I missed you too", she said not looking at him.</p><p>"Look at me Claudia Jean", he spoke softly.</p><p>When she did both of their feelings showed. His always love, hers worry.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. I really have to go Danny. Call your science editor and I'll see you tonight", she opened the door fled before he could stop her.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>
  <em>'Gun!!'</em>
</p><p>"Josh! where's CJ?"</p><p>"I'm not sure!"</p><p>"Toby have you seen CJ?"</p><p>"No, Sams okay though!"</p><p>"CJ?"</p><p>"CJ!"</p><p>"Oh my-! Help-!", Toby shouted, "I need help!" Josh ran over.</p><p>"Danny!", Josh called. "Over here!"</p><p>"CJ! Oh God! Oh God! Baby open you eyes! Talk to me! Help!", He sat on the ground in a puddle of her blood bracing her head and shoulders on his lap. "Talk to me!"</p><p>"Danny... Dann- I'm tired."</p><p>"No keep talking to me. Open your eyes Claudia."</p><p>"I have to tell you something", she said weakly.</p><p>"What baby? What do you want to tell me?"</p><p>"Their coming!", Josh shouted, "Over here!"</p><p>"Danny, I'm pregnant", she whispered loud enough for him to hear before her eyes closed.</p><p>"Oh no", he cried hugging her, "CJ baby wake up! Here right here!", The paramedics ran over. "Hang on baby. Hang on, I'm coming with you!"</p><p>"One person in the truck. Let's go!", the paramedic shouted as the rolled CJ on the gurney to the ambulance. Danny jumped in holding her hand. Sam, Josh, and Toby climbed in the car following the ambulance to GW.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Two hours later...</p><p>Danny paced in the room waiting to hear from the doctor.</p><p>"Danny sit, it's going to be a while it was a lot of blood", Abby said trying to keep everyone calm.</p><p>"And while you sit maybe you can tell us why you were calling CJ baby and why you jumped in the back of the ambulance instead of one of us", Toby said pointedly.</p><p>Danny stared at him ready to explode.</p><p>"Toby, this is not the time", Josh said.</p><p>"It's okay Josh, we were dating for five months and living together for last two. She broke up with me a month ago after the memo. We were supposed to talk tonight about everything." Danny started crying. "When she was lying on the ground bleeding out she told me that- she's pregnant."</p><p>Josh and Abby went to his side as he wept.</p><p>Sam looked at Toby who walked out the room. The doctor entered minutes later.</p><p>"Ms Cregg just came out of surgery. It was touch and go for a while but we got her stabilized. The bullet was lodged in her small intestine but we were able to retrieve it. We will keep her here for 72 hours just to make sure there is no internal bleeding. Then we will release her. She'll be out of recovery in about an hour you can see her then. One at a time please."</p><p>"Excuse me Doctor CJ, Ms Cregg she's pregnant."</p><p>"I didn't know if you knew, I'm sorry sir. We couldn't save it."</p><p>Danny sat down and crumbled.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>About an hour later a nurse walked into the waiting room.</p><p>"The doctor told me to tell you that Ms Cregg is in her room. Who's first?"</p><p>Toby nodded for Danny to go.</p><p>He walked cautiously down the hall following the young nurse who showed him to her room. Opening the door he heard machines beeping. He smiled her heart rate was strong. He pulled the white curtain back to see CJ resting peacefully. She sensing his presence, she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Hey", she gave him a weak smile.</p><p>"Hey you", Danny said with glassy eyes.</p><p>"Did the baby-"</p><p>"No", he shook his head. </p><p>Immediately pools fell from her eyes, she whimpered and gasped between her wails.</p><p>She reached her hand for his. He kissed the back of her hand and sat halfway on her bed careful not to crowd her. With a tissue he wiped away her tears before bending down to gently press a kiss on her lips.</p><p>"I love you Claudia Jean." </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"Marry me."</p><p>"Yes.”</p><p>"And to think, I had a whole speech planned.” She smiled.</p><p>They kissed again then he sat there watching her, neither saying anything else as she drifted back off to sleep. </p><p>Everything and everyone else will have to wait. She was there, she was alive and she said yes. </p><p>----~*~----</p><p>
  <em>'I know about the job offer.'</em>
</p><p>"Congratulations!", CJ toasted and threw a handful of confetti on Danny when he walked in the door to their apartment.</p><p>"I'm proud of you Mr Editor."</p><p>Danny put down his bag and kicked off his shoes. Accepting the glass from her along with a kiss before he walked further into the apartment they now officially shared. </p><p>CJ gave up her lease and moved in with him after Roslyn since everyone knew of their no longer hidden relationship. And since Danny was no longer a Senior White House Correspondent they moved completely in together about a month ago. </p><p>"I have a gift."</p><p>"CJ you didn't need to get me anything."</p><p>"Danny I wanted to, you gave up a lot for me. The least I can do is this", she handed him a brown leather briefcase with his initials monogrammed on the clasp. "I figured an editor at the Washington Post needed a briefcase not a messenger bag."</p><p>"Thank you I love it", he kissed her cheek.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing lets go to bed its late."</p><p>"You're not happy."</p><p>"I'm a reporter CJ."</p><p>"Why did you take the job then?", she dumbly asked.</p><p>"Why do you think? So we can have this. I love you and I want to marry you. I took the job to remove that damn conflict of interest that threaten this. Us. So I'll do the job so that everyday I can come home and be with you."</p><p>"I'm sorry", she said pulling him closer her fingers playing with the hairs near the nape of his neck. </p><p>"Don't be. It's an adjustment. I love you so it's worth it. Let's go to bed."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>9 months later</p><p>After a small wedding at Danny's home church in Detroit with CJ's family, Danny's family, her spin boys, and Donna, CJ and Danny left on their honeymoon to Aspen. Paid for by the Bartlet's who due to security reasons couldn't attend the wedding.</p><p>Everything was perfect. They made love in front of the fireplace, in the hot tub and in the shower as they warmed up together after their skiing lesson.</p><p>"I love you so much CJ", Danny said lying in bed together on the last day of their getaway running his hands through her hair.</p><p>"I know. You never gave up on us. In lieu of everything."</p><p>"And I never will."</p><p>----~*~----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>